Death Within Ten Paces
by diggydawg
Summary: A boy and girl arrive with Gaara into Konoha. Naruto begins to develop feelings for the girl, but is there more than meets the eye? Narutoxoc Sasukexoc small sasusaku itachixoc
1. Pained Eyes

"Back _off_ Naruto. I'm just here to see the Hokage."

"But Gaara! Who are _they_?" Naruto whined, pointing to the boy and girl behind them.

"They are my mission. Go and annoy someone else." Gaara closed his eyes in annoyance and pushed past the blonde ninja. "Aren't you supposed to be at school or something?"

"Yep! But I decided to take the day off! And I was so bored I was about to go back to the academy when you arrived!"

"Get back to school Naruto before anyone comes." He nearly growled in frustration and annoyance.

"Fine! I'll only leave if I know the name of these two!" He eyes them suspiciously. Gaara stopped and looked the boy over.

"Fern and Justin."He noticed Naruto's stare on the girl. "Now leave." Naruto jerked his head and nodded goodbye to Gaara, winked at the girl and merely glared at the man before disappearing to hell knows where.

"The Hokage is this way." Gaara nodded to their path and they made their way to the Hokages office.

"Ah, Gaara. I've been expecting you." The Hokage said, balancing his pipe on his lip. Everyone bowed from the waist before getting back up.

"Hokage, you wanted these two. Once you are finished I will leave." Gaara bowed again and waited outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two guests bowed to the Hokage.

"Please sit down." He said, breathing in and letting out smoky breath from his pipe. They did as they were told.

"I see you wish to live in Konoha?"

"Yes." Justin replied.

"How are you my dear?" The Hokage looked towards the girl, seeing that she had pupil less green eyes that seemed blank of all emotion.

"...Who knows..."Her voice was soft but barely above a whisper. She didn't mean to be rude, but that's just how she was.

"She's fine." Justin answered quickly. "We just need you to sign this then we will be on our way." The Hokage eyed the girl, pondering over the weird answer, and how Justin reacted to it. None the less, he signed the paper saying that they could stay in Konoha and he directed them to the ninja academy and a house for the two of them. They thanked the Hokage before leaving.

"Sir, did you notice that girl's eyes?" An ANBU asked the Hokage. The Hokage's forehead frowned in concentration of thought. "They had nothing in them. No emotion. No thought...it's...it's...unnatural..."

"I want you to keep an eye on those two. Something's not right."

"Then why did you let them in?"

"That is not for me to say." The Hokage took another smoke of his pipe.

"Very well, Hokage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat down in his seat and gave a goofy grin at Iruka Sensei while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hehe, sorry Iruka-sensei!"

"Just don't bunk again Naruto. Now class, today I'm-"He was interrupted by a knock at the door. The whole class took it as a time to talk happily and loudly.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke lazily turned his head to the pink haired Sakura. She smiled at him whereas he didn't show any emotion. "May I please sit next to you today?!" He silently turned his head back to his palms. Sakura took it as a yes and began to sit down.

"Forehead girl! Move! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!"Ino pushed her out of the way. The next thing you hear is clang, bang and crash as the other girls joined in the fight. The squabbling girls suddenly stopped as the class went unusually quiet. They looked towards the door to see a boy and girl standing there, next to Iruka-Sensei.

The boy looked around about 18 with black hair and brown eyes. Nothing special about him. Whereas the girl was a different story. She was about 17 with brown hair and pupil less green eyes that seemed so empty and lonely. They were pained, dull and distant, and it gave the impression that her life was ruled by another and that she had given up on her life. Her stare at the class was blank, even more so than Itachi's, and it was almost as if she was staring right through you. It drew attention to her face and it seemed you could drown in them. Black hair fell down her shoulders, which were held by the boy behind her. The boy glared at all of the boys (except Sasuke) who were visibly staring at the girl.

_Where have I seen those eyes before?_ Naruto wondered.

"Are Iruka-Sensei?" The boy asked. Iruka nodded, still looking at the girl.

"The Hokage sent us here. I'm Justin and this is Fern."

"Very well. Take a seat." Justin ushered Fern to a seat near the back and sat next to her, ignoring the invites of the boys asking her to sit next to them. Naruto popped up and tapped Fern on the shoulder.

"Hello! My names Naruto Uzumaki! Do you want to be my friend?!"

"No," Justin growled. "She's doesn't want to, _Naruto_. Go away." Naruto glared at him, the smile long gone.

"I didn't ask you did I? I believe she can speak for herself!"

"...Whatever you want..." Her voice was whispery and slightly chilling. Her gaze returning to the front as if he wasn't there. Naruto shuddered and kept his gaze on this strange girl, only now noticing her eyes.

They were pained. So pained that he couldn't stand looking at him. They almost begged him to help her in some way. They told him that she wanted out of life. Yet they didn't at the same time.

"You're...eyes..."He whispered.

"Fuck off Naruto." Justin growled. Naruto snapped his gaze to him angrily before returning to his seat as Iruka told the class to remain focused on him instead of the new comers. Everyone settled again and carried on the rest of the school day...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A new day...A new life...A new town...A new beginning..."Justin tucked a black lock behind Fern's ear as they sat together in the nearby park. Fern's gaze was at an angle that it was on the ground, but she wasn't really looking at it whereas more in her thoughts. Her fingers were laced together on her lap politely, her stare still blank. Justin was sat next to her, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. Fern didn't seem to acknowledge that he was there, however she leaned into his chest, her gave still on the floor. "We will forget our past, Fern."

"Yes Justin." Her voice was still a whisper.

"We won't breathe a word about it to anyone."

"No Justin."

"No one will know."

"No Justin."

"We will start a new life here."

"Yes Justin."

"We are new people."

"Yes Justin."

"You will always listen to everything I say."

"Yes Justin."

"Good. Come, Fern." At that they got up and they walked back to the new house that they had got from the Hokage.


	2. The Dream and Taking on a Mission

Naruto slowly walked back to his apartment. He was deep in thought and walked calmly, which was unlike his normal self. He was thinking about Fern. He had seen her eyes before, he was sure of it. And why was _Justin_ so _protective_ of her? And what kind of an answer is 'whatever you want' to a question of do you want to be my friend?

'_But her eyes...' _He thought._ 'They were too lonely for someone to even look at. Why do I care about someone's eyes? I just feel...that I need to help...they almost beg me too...'_

He opened the door to his apartment, closed the door and threw the keys on the entrance table before going to bed without even bothering to change.

'_I want to help her...but how? I can't do anything. She's always around _Justin_, God...he's even worse than Sasuke. Smug attitude thinking that he can do anything. _He snorted._ But Fern...she's a different story. I can't figure it out...she's...an angel...a saddened angel...I wanna help but what do I do?'_

(Naruto's dream):

Naruto stood in what seemed like empty darkness. Alone. In darkness.

_You wish to seek the truth?_ A male voice asked. Naruto searched desperately for where it came from, but couldn't find the speaker.

"Who are you?!" He screamed into the darkness.

_You wish to find the secret behind these eyes?_ The image of Fern's emerald eyes came into his view, in fact the view of her whole face. Her saddened and pain filled eyes and face. Her blank stare staring right through him.

"Fern? What have you done with her? Who are you?"

_I haven't done anything to her. However, you can help her._

"How?! How do I help her?!"

_Her past is dark with a terrible burden and if you wish to help her you must find her heart..._

"Her heart? What do you mean?!" Naruto did a spin to desperately see if someone, anyone was there. "Come back!"

(Dream end)

The presence that he had felt before left him and he awoke with a start, jerking up in his bed and looked at the clock.

_Get up it's time to go..._ The male voice from his dream whispered. Just then his alarm clock fired into action.

'_But it's Saturday...'_ He thought. He lazily turned the alarm clock off and pulled the covers off before making his way to his balcony, rubbing his sore eyes in the sunlight. His apartment over 

looked the whole of Konoha, the statues of the Hokages and the mall, the parks, academy and all of the training grounds. He sighed and stretched his aching muscles begging for movement.

He did his usual routine and then walked outside his front door, lingering on the doorstep for a moment. Naruto looked down into the town's many pathways, his eyes skimming across the many doors of apartments, right until he saw Fern, the girl with the emerald pained eyes, walking down the road silently along with Hinata, who was also silent.

He refused to look at her eyes and watched them as they steadily came towards him. He stood in front of them just before they passed him and Hinata grew bright red as he gave her a goofy smile.

"Hey Hinata!" He greeted cheerfully. Hinata blushed harder and then looked at Fern next to her, who didn't seem to have noticed that Naruto was there, but to only stop when she did.

"Hello Fern." Naruto whispered quietly and looked at her eyes as they moved to him.

"...Hello..." There was no change in her voice.

"Where's Justin?"

"...He's at the Hokage's..."

"Fern, you can talk later okay? Come I said I would show you around. See yah Naruto."

"Bye." Whispered Naruto.

"...Goodbye..." He continued to watch their retreating backs as they carried on walking.

_It seems that no one notices that she is in pain...Hinata didn't seem to comfort her or even notice, Justin doesn't care...but someone must know...right??_

"TRAINING!" He realised that Kakashi-sensei would kill him if he wasn't there even though Kakashi was always late.

He ran down the path until he saw Justin and immediately scowled at him. Justin stopped him from moving any further, and gave him a cold glare of his own. He stopped him from moving by sticking an arm in his way.

"Naruto, where's Fern?" He practically growled impatiently. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms over her chest.

"How am I supposed to know?" There was _no way_ he would tell Justin where Fern was because of the way that he treats her. Justin didn't seem to hear him.

"Foolish girl. Going out without my permission..." Naruto stood taller and strode passed him.

"Stupid teme..." He muttered under his breath. Justin heard him but, heck, he couldn't hear himself, yet Justin heard him.

"Fuck off. Mind your own bullshit." He smacked him into the ground by the head with his foot, and held his face into the ground for a few moments, ignoring the muffled cries of protest from Naruto. He let go and he jumped up to find that Justin was already walking off.

"I'm not finished with you!" He shouted at him, wagging his clenched fist at his back but struggled to keep himself calm. He was about to move forward when he realised...

"TRAINING!" He sprinted to the usual meeting place to find Sasuke sitting with her girlfriend, Sakura, underneath the tree, his arm wrapped loosely around her waist as she sat on his lap, both of them in their own world. Sasuke was the first to realise that Naruto was there, and glared at him.

_Am I a magnet for disapproving eyes?_ Naruto panted, his hands on his knees.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke told him.

"Shut...shut up... teme..."

"Naruto?" Sakura groggily looked at him. "Where's Kakashi?" He silently shrugged, still panting. He regained his breath.

"He's always late...-forget that." He saw Kakashi leaning on the edge of the tree trunk next to Sakura and Sasuke." When did you get here?!"

"Just a moment ago. Anyway, you're free to do whatever you want for a while because I have been assigned for a special mission by the Hokage so no missions or training." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and there was silence until they heard Hinata's voice.

"-And this is the training grounds, what do you think of Konoha so far, Fern?" Everyone turned around and looked at Fern and Hinata. Hinata was smiling at Fern, who was half-heartedly looking around, seeing right through Team 7.

"So, what do you think?" She repeated.

"...Who knows..." Hinata seemed a bit disappointed by this answer and when she saw team 7 looking right at them she jumped.

"H-Hi Naruto...Sakura...Sasuke..."

"Hi!"

"Hello Hinata."

"Hn."

"Oh Hinata, Fern! Did you see KakAAAA-"Naruto took a step forward and Sasuke took this as a time to act cool and stuck his foot on front of Naruto's and tripped him up so he fell forwards. Out of reflex, Naruto's eyes closed tight but instead of hitting the ground he felt two soft arms wrap around him, one underneath the back of his knees and one around his back he opened his crystal blue eyes to meet pained emerald ones staring right at him.

It took him a moment to realise that it was Fern who caught him from hitting the sorry ground. He felt a blush creep onto his cheeks at their proximity and at the fact that her sullen eyes were screaming at him to understand something. Naruto felt one of her black strands of hair fall into his face but he couldn't take his eyes away from hers. She was trying to tell him something.

_Do you want to know the truth behind these eyes?_ Naruto remembered his dream and shuddered.

He noted that Sasuke looked away disapprovingly, clutching Sakura tighter which made her look at him in confusion. He had never been one to be clingy...but she shrugged it off. Fern's eyes closed as she put Naruto down on the ground. It felt weird to be caught...by a girl... He continued to gaze at the girl until she was yanked away by an arm.

"There you are!" A deep voice growled, turning Fern to face him.

"Justin..."

"You know that you're not allowed to leave without my permission!" His gaze fell to Naruto who was lying next to Fern who was sitting on the floor, being held by the collar by him and if he were to let go she would fall to the floor. Sakura stared at him and Sasuke kept his gaze the opposite way. He then noticed what Fern did for Naruto. He tried to calm himself and almost, ALMOST failed.

"Baka. Saving him like that. These are capable ninja's that can protect themselves from falling. You know that you shouldn't do things so meaningless. So worthless. It doesn't do any good to anyone. Get back to the house, I'll deal with you later." His voice became dark and his eyes narrowed at the last sentence. He dropped Fern who only seemed to hesitate slightly about getting up. "Did you twist your ankle?" His voice still hadn't changed. She looked down at her leg before slowly nodding.

"Baka."He picked her up bridal style and began to make their way home. "See how much trouble you cause?"

"Yes Justin."

"Don't let me catch you doing that again." He calmed down slightly.

"...Yes Justin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hokage watched them through his glass orb with Kakashi at his side.

"Will you accept this mission, Kakashi?"

"I will, Hokage-sama. But I don't know who I will report back."

"Don't worry, Kakashi. You just need to earn her trust then we can work from there...Have you noticed it too?"

"I think it's strange too, Hokage-sama." The Hokage let out smoky breath from his pipe.

"No, not strange. But saddening. She shouldn't be living here. Not like that anyway, having her life ruled without her own say. Anyway, tell your team about your previous discovery already."

"I'll report back by the end of next week." Kakashi bowed before the Hokage and then left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto..."

_Please review_


	3. Apologizing and Gaara

_Damn it...why is Justin so protective of Fern?!_

_It's her fate that he wishes to save her from...Her past is clouded with judgement yet she doesn't know what to do in life so she stays with Justin. He has always been there for her._

_Her eyes screamed at me today...she was begging me to help her. I should apologize about her injury though..._

Naruto's steps gained confidence as he continued walking on and made his way to Fern's door. When he knocked on the door, to his disappointment, meanie ol' Justin answered. He glared daggers at Naruto, who grinned sheepishly.

"Auh...Is Fern in?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"No." He moved to close the door, and turned around, expecting to hear the same slam but only came with an 'oof'. He turned back around to see Naruto's body squished in between the door and the door frame. His body sank to the floor, one half of his body inside and the other on the outside.

"Are you always like this with people? You should work on your people's skills! You're even worse than Sasuke!" He got out of the way of the door.

"Fuck _off_ Naruto. She doesn't want to see you. Get it into your thick head!" Justin then slammed the door in Naruto's face.

"How do you know?!" He shouted against the door. "You're the one who's always making her decisions without even bothering to consider what _she_ wants!" In a huff, he turned and marched away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's because she doesn't know what she wants." He muttered.

Justin's fists clenched as he heard Naruto's last comment. How dare he! Out of all of the things anyone could accuse him of, _that_ was the one that ticked him off. He stormed upstairs to Fern's room and then opened the door quietly before entering and shutting it behind him. He sat down next to Fern's sleeping form and played with her hair.

If anything, he was protecting her from everyone. Without him, she would be nothing. That was what he promised. He made sure that he would bring her a better future than what was planned for her.

Fern stirred and looked into his brown eyes. He gazed deeply into her eyes, noticing the pained emotion, yet again, and growing angry, pulled her up, yanked her out of bed and pulled her in front of the grand mirror, holding her cheeks with his hand to keep her looking at the mirror.

"You see this? In your eyes! I hate that! You see that emotion?!" Fern's blank stare wandered from the angry reflection of Justin next to her to her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_God, Justin is such a teme! He's worse than Sasuke! Thinking he can rule over her life like that. I bet that she would be better off on her own! I feel bad about her injury though. Sasuke should apologize too... He's the one who tripped me in the first place...I haven't found out anything about her at all...let's see...someone that was with them on the journey here...someone who knew them...GAARA!_

Naruto turned around and ran the other way to the Hokage's office. If Gaara was the one who brought them here, he would need to hurry because it is likely that he would have left after...But he lives so far away in the Country of Sand that maybe he would have wanted rest before leaving.

"You see this? In your eyes! I hate that! You see that emotion?!" Naruto stopped in mid step and looked to where the voice was coming from. He recognised that voice, Justin's. He looked up and saw the balcony doors open, and Justin holding Fern to the mirror. She gazed into her own lonely eyes as Justin continued to shout at her. She didn't even look up at him.

"There is a reason why you have no heart! There is a reason why you cannot feel!" Naruto was now listening cautiously. "There is a reason why you are staying with me!" He lowered his voice so that Naruto could barely hear it. He had to walk closer so that he was right underneath the balcony. "Because you are reborn into a woman's form, I must protect you from people. You are weak in this life. That's why you cannot trust anyone except me."

"...Yes Justin..."

"Don't look at me like that!" His voice rose again. "It is better this way! It is better not to feel! You have a life! You have freedom! You are not missing out on anything!" He turned her to face him. "It's better when you cannot feel. It's better. Just you and me together. No one else. Feelings only hold you back from what you can accomplish."

_So that's it! He wants them to always be together! But...that doesn't explain why she doesn't feel. Wait...It makes sense! She doesn't have a heart, therefore she doesn't know what she feels. Maybe that's what the voice was saying...find her heart? How am I supposed to do that?!_

Naruto was so into his thoughts that he didn't realise Sasuke next to him, listening too. He only noticed when Sasuke left, seeing a smirk on his lips.

"...Justin... I don't remember anything though... You never tell me things about my past... But I don't remember...it...hurts... to remember..." Justin took her into a loving embrace.

"I know it hurts." His voice was soft. So unlike him."It hurts me to see you in pain, that's why I am protecting you from the world so that you won't have to feel. Don't try to remember, that way you can have a different future. Remember you only listen to me."

"...Yes Justin..." She whispered again, seeing right through the room as her head rested on his shoulder.

Naruto stepped back a bit and looked through the window. Her gaze was on the ground as Justin let go of her and then made his way out of the room. Her head was in the direction of him as she leaned her back against the mirror, then she moved her gaze upwards to meet his crystal blue eyes. Why didn't he move away?

_Please...help me..._ Her eyes screamed at him. He tore his eyes away and ran away.

_GAARA!? Why do I ALWAYS forget things like this?!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hokage's crystal ball turned cloudy yet again.

"This is troubling...If she is what I think she is...it could bring danger to this whole town..." The Hokage sighed and took a breath from his pipe before slowly letting it out.

"Hokage-sama!" Naruto burst through the door, ignoring the ANBU holding onto him. Naruto did a quick bow. "Where is Gaara?!" The Hokage looked lazily up from his crystal ball.

"Ah, Naruto. Leave him." The ANBU immediately let go of him.

"Where is Gaara? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease don't tell me he's left!"

"No. He hasn't." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Gaara decided to rest before leaving. He's staying just down on the road from here and-"

"Thank you Hokage-sama!" With that he ran out of the Hokage's office, the ANBU not even bothering to tell him to give the Hokage a proper goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GGGGAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Gaara looked up after hearing his name, and was disappointed to see Naruto bang down his door. When he agreed to stay in Kohona, he hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with the blonde brat.

"What is it?" He kept monotone and was very annoyed.

"I need your help!"

"If it's something to do with a fight, consider me out."

"No! No! It's about Fern and Justin. Those people that you escorted here!" Gaara closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair. Signalling he was regrettably listening. But heck, he just woke up and he was bored. "I need some information on them. And you're the only one who actually knows them. You're the only one that I can trust."

Naruto explained about her pain filled eyes, all of his ideas about her and what he had been hearing between Justin and Fern ever since they came here. "And you're the only one that really knows them." He finished and plopped down on a chair.

"It isn't really any of my business, but I was curious as well. I did my own research and I managed to find something that I think is connected to Fern. But Justin is just a regular, walking, breathing human from a normal clan. Nothing strange about him. Then there's Fern. I found out something-"

"What?! What is it?!"

"Calm down." He growled.

"But I want to help!"

"That's the thing that I found out."

"What?!"

"That you're the only one who can help her."


	4. Two Can Play At That Game

"But...it comes at a price. What you have to do. I mean."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No Sakura. Why should I apologize to her when Naruto tripped up?"

"Sasuke-kun, you're the one who stuck your foot out!"

"But I didn't know that that girl would save him from a little trip." Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Have you noticed about that girl's eyes?" Sakura asked cautiously and quietly.

"What about them?"

"Don't you think that there is something weird about them?"

"No." He lied.

"Come on, Sasuke. You're apologizing and that's it and I don't care what you-Wait, is that her?" Sasuke slowly followed her pointed finger to his left. True enough, there was Fern. She looked like she was in the middle of training, battling against dummies.

Her footwork was impeccable and she had stunning grace, but as she swerved at the dummies she looked like a lifeless doll. If you looked closer, you could see she was shaking, sweating and panting like hell. Justin shouted commands and tips at her, and her body listened but her mind didn't. Every now and then she would shut her eyes from exhaustion and then open them when she sensed something.

"Keep focused! Balance evenly! Hit firmly! Keep your chakra preserved!" And other things Justin shouted at her. Next thing Sasuke knew, Sakura ran over to Justin, pleading him to stop. He glared at her and brought his hand up to slap her away and Sasuke caught his fist. Justin scowled at the both of them.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Let me go!" He tore away from his grasp and was about to walk to Fern, who stopped, when he felt a hand on his shoulder from behind. He turned in absolute rage and brought his fist to punch whoever it was, but stopped as he realised that it was Kakashi.

"Look at Fern. You're working her to death. Let her have a break she has been training for two hours straight." Justin just narrowed his eyes at the older man without even bothering to look at Fern.

"In all my life I have never been ordered around and I don't intend to start now." He growled. "Sakura, let go of my hand." Sakura let go in fear. She hadn't realised that she had even taken hold of him.

"You'll work her to death. She shouldn't be training in this course. It's too hard even for my students. Fellow Jounin would have to think twice before even entering. No shinobi should be put through this training and expected to live." Kakashi looked at the rest of the course. Giant, deadly swords with a mind of their own, traps everywhere and other deadly tools.

"She isn't a shinobi."

"Then that explains why she's so tired."

"From what she's done and been through this is pip squeak I don't know why she won't do it. I went easy on her today."

"Sakura, Sasuke, help Fern." Kakashi ordered them as Fern was now struggling to stand. Sakura bolted over to her, eyeing Fern's eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes yet helped anyway. "Look at her Justin! She cannot stand!" Fern fell into their arms and closed her eyes. "Sakura, Sasuke, take her to the Hokage."

"What?! You don't have any right! Mind your own bullshit she isn't any of your business!"

"Hokages orders, Justin." Kakashi replied through gritted teeth. Justin backed down and let them take Fern. Kakashi heard Justin murmur something to Fern as they passed, but he couldn't understand what it was.

"Kakashi-sensei, I thought you were on a mission." Sakura asked. Kakashi didn't reply as they walked to the Hokage.

Sasuke was surprised at how light Fern was, it was like lifting up a feather. He glanced sideways at her half lidded eyes and indeed saw the pain. He recognised that pain as almost...heartbreak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone bowed to the Hokage. He motioned for them to sit and they did silently. Sakura and Sasuke helped Fern to a seat and she took it quietly.

"Fern, how are you my dear?" She had caught her breath now and was only slightly shaky.

"I don't know..."

"I want to ask you a few questions, Fern. Is that alright?"

"...Whatever you want..."

"Alright. Look at me. Good. Now keep looking at me while I ask you these questions. Where do you come from?"

"..."

"Did you not hear me?"

"...I was told not to say anything..."

"Well this is important, Fern. You would be saving lives you tell us the information that we need." She began to choke uncontrollably when he mentioned 'saving lives'. Kakashi patted her hard on the back and she slowly stopped, her head low. When she came up, everyone saw tears in her eyes. She silently got up and stepped out of the room. She ran out and ran down the road, searching for someone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_But it comes at a price, what you have to do. I mean."_

"_I'll do anything! Tell me!"_

"_Because it is rumoured that Fern's heart was lost by a demon, only you can bring it back because you have a demon inside you. Fern is the next of what people call a 'Ghost Child'. A unique being. Where during one of its past lives, had conquered death, enabling to master its own fate. They came once every 100 years and it was the same soul being reborn. They were recognised by their kindness, wisdom and power and how they treated everyone as equals and loved everyone for who they were. And everyone loved them back. They were called a 'Ghost Child' because they lived like and mimicked ghosts. They were silent and could blend into the background without any trace of them ever being there. They had mastered all skills and were constantly undefeated throughout time._

_The last Ghost Child that had been seen, was 2000 years ago. People say that the Ghost Child will never come again. Anyway, it was a normal life for her. An evil darkness spread over the town and demons raided it. The Ghost Child could not face them all alone. The Raven, the one she loved, he was killed by the demons. Her entire family was then killed. Then she sacrificed her heart to the demon in order to seal away the demons. Leaving her emotionless and weak, also losing her memory of her life and past lives. Also how to be reborn again into the next world._

_Her last words were: "Perhaps one day, I will find my Raven once again." She was never seen again._

_Naruto, because of this, you can get back her heart because her heart was taken by a demon, so it must be replaced by one, and you have one inside of you. I know you love her, Naruto. And that's the danger. When she spoke those last words for the Raven that she had loved, her fate had moved so that she could only be with him. Fern will be oblivious to the fact that you love her, so if you ever tell her, you will disappear into a flash of light. Just like that."_

Naruto was deeply saddened at what Gaara had told him. Yet he admired that she have up her heart and life so that others would be happy. Still, he ran.

"_The pieces of her heart were scattered across Konoha. Each piece containing a certain emotion."_

Something was calling him, he could feel it.

Naruto ran to his house and grabbed a cloak before leaving again. He didn't have a destination in mind, but he had a strong pull guiding him as he continued down the long road. He ran faster than he ever did before. Then, he saw her. The ghostly image of Fern. Instantly he knew that it was a piece of Fern's heart.

Right now, she had her back to him, her black hair blowing in the light breeze. However, her head turned to see who it was, her eyes scanning the scene. Naruto quickly pulled up his hood so that she didn't know who he was. Her eyes landed on him. They were filled with one thing. Sadness. Pure sadness. Fern turned her whole body to face him.

He walked towards her, her ghostly image hovering just above the ground. He was slightly afraid at first, yet he carried on anyway. Her saw a lonely tear fall down her cheek and her eyes fell to the ground.

"Come, you must return." He ushered her. He didn't know where that came from.

"I am not to wander alone anymore?" Naruto shook his head. Another tear fell down her cheeks and she smiled. "Thank goodness."

The moment that he touched her skin, she faded into red dust, all flowing into his hand and formed as a red stone. He gripped it tightly and then heard someone behind him. He turned, seeing Fern there. She was panting too, like she was rushing to get here. The stone in his hand flew over to her and melted through her clothing through her flesh and took place where her heart should be.

She fell to her knees and began to choke again. He ran over to her and saw tears stains on the ground already and that she had stopped choking. She looked up at him and he was relieved to see her eyes thanking him. That was more than enough proof to him that she wanted her heart.

"I'm so glad to see that your alright, Fern."

All emotion was gone. "...You know my name, yet I don't know yours..." He froze. He couldn't tell her his name. Not yet anyway. She couldn't even see his face through the hood. Instead, he was about to stand up when she grabbed his cloak.

"Don't leave me...don't leave me alone..." She pleaded. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms. He heard another person coming and ran like the light, regrettably leaving Fern behind.

"Fern! Where have you-What's wrong?" Justin bent down next to her.

"This...feeling..." Justin scowled at Fern. _So she's feeling again huh? But who did this. No one knew. I even made sure nothing would slip out about her past. But perhaps...probably...that brat..._ Justin bolted into a standing position and dragged Fern back to their house.

Naruto watched from the trees as Fern's gaze never left the spot that he was before he 'left', even though Justin was dragging her home, shouting at her in the process.

_So that's how he wants it huh?_ Naruto thought with a sly grin._ Two can play at this game._


	5. New feelings and Ramen

_Finally...I can help Fern without being found out. Who is Justin to just drag her off like that? I would take better care of her than Justin! Stupid Teme...he doesn't know what he's talking about when he says that not having a heart is better. He's too selfish to realise that Fern actually wants it back!_

"NARUTO!" He jumped ten feet then landed back in his seat.

"Yes?" He sheepishly asked. Iruka-sensei sighed.

"Naruto, this is the fourth time this lesson! Pay ATTENTION!" Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Gomen Iruka-sensei!"

"You better be. Sit down. Now class, today we are going to learn about-" The rest just went in one ear and out the other as Naruto began to think.

_Yet, so many things seem unanswered. Fern won't let it slip and Justin- well I don't want to talk to Justin, a scary guy if you ask me...Fern is sitting there next to _JUSTIN_. God, can't she go _anywhere_ without him? It's bad enough that there's a huge storm outside so we can't go outside. But I can't help this little fuzzy feeling that-_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto again jumped three foot in the air.

"NARUTO!" The whole class shouted.

"Naruto, its just thunder." Sensei reminded him.

"OH! I knew that! Hehe..."

"What's so funny, Naruto?"

"Nothing Iruka-sensei!" His goofy smile never left his face. Normally, he would excuse himself outside to avoid all of the staring eyes from the class but he was too happy today. "I'm just extra, extra happy today!" The whole class except Justin and Fern sweatdropped.

_He's happy today..._Justin wondered. _TOO happy..._

Just then the bell rang for the beginning of lesson. Next lesson. Which was more training outside.

"Well class, it looks like you have to stay inside for its too rough out there to go out." He received a groan from everyone in the class. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to blame the weather man for the weather!"

Naruto glanced at Fern, whose gaze was already outside, watching the rain beat down on the glass of the window and how the trees were nearly uprooted by the wind, the grey's clouds growl at the ground below and certain flashes of lightening every now and then. She watched it all as if she wasn't watching it. Staring right through space.

Iruka went to go get some coffee and all of the fanboys took this as a time to lunge themselves onto Fern.

"Hey! Would you like to go out with me sometime?" They all shouted at once. Fern just looked at them, and they got uncomfortable at the blank gaze.

"Leave her alone. She would never go out with any of you bums. Get over it." Justin defended, giving them all a cold glare. They returned it just as equally cold and they returned to their seats when someone shouted that sensei will be coming back.

_I wonder what piece will be next..._ He wondered. _I have been getting her heart back, and yet her stare is still so blank? It makes me wonder if I am doing the right thing...GAA! Of course I am! Why would I ask such a silly thing?_ Thunder made him jump again. It seemed to make Fern jump too, and Justin put a hand on her should and she nodded that she was ok, before looking outside again.

Fern asked permission to go to the bathroom, which was granted. Eyes followed her out of the room until the door closed behind her.

"DAMMIT!"

"Who was that?" Iruka-sensei asked walking outside of the classroom. "Fern! The bathroom's the other way!" Naruto perked up and sneaked behind his sensei to see Fern. It wasn't her, it was her ghostly image. Anger burned in her eyes as she spun round to Iruka Sensei.

"Okay Iruka sensei!" She said in a sweet voice, although her burning eyes denied anything sweet. Iruka smiled and returned to the classroom, and Naruto quickly slipped out. But when he looked for the piece again, she was gone. He continued to walk down the corridor and turned the corner until he fell onto something soft.

"Gomen...SAI!" Naruto turned a shade of red that put Gaara's hair to shame. He rolled off of Fern, who was staring up at him. "GOMENASAIGOMANASAIGOMENASAIIIIIIIIIII!!" Fern sat up. This was the real Fern.

"I am not a stranger, you can just say gomen you know...Why are you pulling a strange face?"

"I'M SO SOOOOOORRRY! I'M STRANGE I'M STRANGE I'M STRANGE AREN'T I? YES! YES! I AM! EVEN YOU SAID SOOOOOOO!! FALLING ONTO RANDOM PEOPLE LIKE THAT! I'M STRANGE AREN'T I?" He jumped up and helped her up.

"Not really..."

"You don't think I'm strange?"

"Not really..."

"Wow, you're the first person to say that! gomen!"_ Why am I stuttering so much?_ "Say, do you want to get dinner sometime?"He turned even redder. "AS AN APOLOGY!"

Just then the bell went for the end of class and the beginning of break. Everyone began to file out of class._ Did class really go that quickly?_

"If you want...How about Ramen?" She replied. He looked at her face. No happiness, anguish or defeat. It was blank, yet he was still happy. He smiled goofily at her. She turned down every other chance from everyone else, and just accepted his invite!

"Are you sure that you want to come?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes..."Her emerald eyes stared into his crystal blue ones.

"GREAT! I'll see you after school then we can go down together...AS AN APOLOGY!"

"Okay..." She emotionlessly walked past him to see that Justin was waiting for her at the entrance of the classroom. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders and then they went down to lunch.

Naruto walked out onto the yard to the dinner hall.

_I got a date with Fern! She doesn't even think that I'm weird! I stutter so much when I'm around her, and yet confidence comes when I return her heart..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Getting her heart back is not good. Why doesn't everything just stay the way it is?_

"Fern, it doesn't take that long to go to the toilet. Where did you go?"

"I was coming back into class when Naruto bumped into me." _She's gaining confidence too._ Fern took a bite of her food.

Justin noticed a small red stone appearing in the air, then plunging into Fern's chest. Her expression didn't falter, in fact she just picked up the cutlery that she had dropped and continued eating, but Justin was the only one to notice the slightly frustrated expression in her eyes. Once she had finished eating, it had died down and she was emotionless again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bell rang for the end of school and Justin realised that the storm had died down long ago. Also that he was too busy watching Fern that he hadn't eaten anything. Fern stood up, and calmly began to walk towards the gates of the academy.

"Where are you going?" He growled. She turned around to him, her emotionless eyes boring into his. He closed his eyes and signalled her to come to him. She obeyed and stood right in front of him. "I don't want to repeat myself."

"I am going with Naruto to get some Ramen." His eyes snapped open.

"You will not go with Naruto. You will not talk to him."

"...I-I w-want t-to go..." He glared at her, and without knowing what he was doing, he slapped her. That had always worked before, he would tell her to do something and she did it. Why was she denying him?

"Listen to me," He growled dangerously and grabbed her by the hair to make her look at him. "You're not going with that brat!" Once he let go, she stepped away from him. But not of fear. She was...standing her ground?

"I want to go, Justin...I'll see you later." He watched her walk off, aware of his blood boiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fern! What happened to your cheek?" Fern's fingertips touched her red cheek lightly, only just aware of that.

"Justin slapped me."

"That teme? Why?"

"He told me not to come with you, but I said that I wanted to come and then he slapped me." _And she still came...?_

"I'm sorry, if I hadn't invited you none of this would have happened..." Her sullen eyes just kept on the space in front of her as they sat down at Ichiraku. Naruto ordered and Fern stayed silent.

"You're not going to order?"

"Justin usually orders for me...I'll have...Miso." The man behind the bar smiled and made their orders. Naruto blabbed on and on about things, and Fern just listened quietly as they ate.

Naruto finished his ramen with a slurp. "Are you ready? Come on. Let's go. See ya guys!!" The people behind the bar smiled and waved them goodbye.

Naruto walked Fern home, and they passed Sasuke and Sakura on the way. Naruto said his goodbye and he left her at her doorstep. Her eyes lowered to the floor as Sasuke glared at her for no reason, before walking inside her house.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry, Justin." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was surprised by this gesture and looked down at her, her eyes were closed. He pushed her away. Did she just smile at him? It was a weak one but it was still a smile. He pointed to her door and ordered her to go to bed, and instantly the emotion was gone. Her eyes were sullen and she then left to go to bed.


	6. The Fight and the Cover Teacher

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe." Naruto and Sasuke stood up in usion, sending death glares at each other.

Sakura looked back and forth between them. They were on their usual fighting. So nothing was new there. But it was the middle of class and they had a cover teacher. An old woman, who was blabbing on about something, and she was sitting in between two boys fighting.

"SASUKE! NARUTO! Quit your fighting and write!" Yes, the teacher knew their name. Only because this was the third or fourth time this has happened this lesson. Both of them sat back down, not taking their eyes off each other, and then looked down at their papers and began to write.

"Teme." He now muttered.

"Dobe."He muttered back.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Would you shut the fuck up?!" Both boys looked at Justin, who sat behind them. Naruto smiled goofily at Fern who didn't even look at him.

"LANGUAGE!" Another high pitched scream from the old hag. To tell you the truth, no one listened to her at all." All three of you DETENTION!" Everyone looked at the teacher before slowly returning to their work.

The bell rang and Naruto grinned and got up. Lunch next, RAMEN! Just as he was going out the door, Justin passed him, his hands in his pockets.

"I know your secret," He whispered._ H-He knows? How could he know?_ "Meet me after school at the gates to settle this. If your giving Fern's heart back you have to go through me. You thought you could do it just like that?" Justin smirked at Naruto's shocked expression and then pushed past him, Fern following him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi watched his prey through the trees. They both sat underneath a shady tree. Fern next to Justin.

"Let me see." He told her. She loosened her collar so that he could take out the several braids around her neck. They were multicoloured with different colours. Each one of them. Her clothing normally covered it up so this was the first time that he saw them.

_Braids?_

They were more like multicoloured pieces of thread. And everyone of them were broken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_They are all broken? How?! No jutsu or kunai can break these! No wonder she can do everything she wants! This is getting out of control...I need to make new ones._

"No wonder you've been having your own thoughts lately. Naruto doesn't help either. Don't worry Fern, I'll get it into his thick head later. Who is he to think that he can return your feelings and memories? He doesn't understand. He doesn't realise what I'm protecting you from by not feeling. You are too wild to remember. That's why you must be controlled. I'll protect you, like I have for all these years."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He knew what they were now, they were special kind of braids. They were very rare and could be used for two purposes. To either weaken the effect of all jutsu's to nothing, protecting the user. Or to control people to a point where they would do and say anything for them. How did Justin get his hands on them? He must be using them on Fern. And as Justin had said, they were unbreakable by any jutsu or kunai. They weren't breakable. But if the legend about Fern is true...then breaking braids must be pipsqueak.

He looked closer at the braids. It looked like he used them for another purpose too. There was another braid around her wrist and ankle. The other braids that hung around her neck were so loose that they curved around her heart before running back up to her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked to the outside of school after the bell rang. The news had gotten out of the fight and everyone was crowding around. Sakura and Hinata stood on either side of Fern, who was emotionless. Naruto made his way through the crowd and saw Justin in the middle of the crowd, his hands in his pockets and an arrogant and sly smirk on his face when he saw him. He reminded Naruto of Sasuke, and was surprised to see even he was here to watch.

He didn't want to fight Justin. He was slightly scared of what will happen if he fought him. Definitely down to the hospital. At least.

"You had the guts to come?" His smirk spread further. Naruto glared at him and folded his arms across his chest, pouting.

They began to fight, and Naruto had to admit, Justin was good. He had good strength and speed, basically he was just as good as Sasuke-baka. Naruto found himself failing almost everything as all of the eyes of everyone was on them both.

"I didn't even do anything! Why are you fighting me?" He tried to stop Justin by words. A weak attempt, but it was something.

"I'm protecting both Fern and the world. You don't know what will happen once she gets back her feelings! She will be too wild to control! She looks innocent and forgivable but you don't what she was like before she came to me! I worked so long and so hard to control her and I'm not going to give that all up for some brat's feelings for her!"

Naruto found himself on the ground, unable to move as Justin raised his fist to punch his face.

"He's going to kill him!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke just stuffed his hands in his pockets and gave the famous 'Hn'. After this, he wanted to fight Justin. He proved a worthy opponent. Just about rivalling himself.

Justin's anger caused his mind to pump blue chakra into his hand, and then delivered the last punch into Naruto. But he found that he delivered it into the one person he swore to protect. The braids, which were broken, fell off her bowed head, her eyes shut as his hand stayed in her stomach. Her arms were out horizontally, she had protected him.

**Plz review x**


	7. The Hospital and Justin's Confession

Fern had protected Naruto.

Justin stared at Fern as he slowly took out his fist from her stomach. Fern fell onto her hands and knees. Justin scowled at her disapprovingly as she coughed up blood. The braids that were once around her neck fell to the ground lifelessly. Sasuke, who was at the front of the crowd, quickly picked them up and stuffed them into his pocket.

"Get up." Justin growled. She struggled to stand up, blood trickling down the edge of her mouth to her chin, she just managed to keep her balance. Instead of facing Justin, she had her back to him, still trying to stand, but her back was hunched forwards.

"No...no more..." She managed to whisper before pulling up Naruto along with her. Naruto could only stare at her as they took hold of each other's arm and pulled themselves up. He still couldn't move yet he wished he could at least help himself up.

_He treats her like dirt..._Sakura thought, glancing at Fern. Her black hair covered her face and her head was still bowed, but everyone could hear her pain filled breathing through the silence. No one dared to move. Fern pulled Naruto's arm over her shoulder, despite the fact that she was in the worse condition, she was trembling and could hardly stand. She took steps forward, her knees nearly failing, after all, that was a very powerful blow.

Justin didn't move, he just watched as she led Naruto away from the fight. His eyes seem confused at first, and then anger, then he returned his usual composer and didn't even bother with helping them. Fern managed to take a few steps when she felt someone else take the weight of Naruto. She was surprised to see Sasuke, but she couldn't read his expression because his eyes were closed. People now made a path for them as Sasuke gave them a death glare.

Sakura followed closely behind and watched as Fern collapsed and coughed up more blood before falling unconscious.

"Sakura, help her up we go to go to the hospital." Sakura nodded and helped her up before catching up with a running Sasuke to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to remove these braids from her wrist and ankle if I am going to be able to diagnose what's wrong with her, they always glow and the machines go crazy!" The medic-nin told Justin. He looked at Fern who lay unconscious in the hospital bed before slowly nodding.

He walked to her and muttered something before taking off the braids. Naruto, who sat in a chair next to him, stared at what happened once he took them off. Her left arm blurred before showing her real arm. A slender, metal arm. There was no change at all more like her skin changed colour. The fingers were long and slender, and it was basically pure metal. Naruto shuddered. Then he saw the same happened to her right knee cap. The medic-nin wasted no time in helping her.

Justin sat on the opposite side of Fern, and his eyes were full of regret as he looked down at the metal limbs.

"You did this too?" Naruto growled. His own wounds were counted as nothing, so he didn't need to stay. Sasuke and Sakura stayed too. They sat in the seat next to Naruto, whereas Justin sat on the other side, next to her normal arm.

"No. I didn't do it."

"Don't you care? You just knocked her unconscious and all you do is sit there? You don't give her freedom and treat her like an object! She isn't invincible!" He remained silent for a few moments before answering. Quite calmly as well.

"She has no external wounds," The medic-nin said. "Just internal bleeding. Nothing that a good long rest can fix."

"Thank you." The medic-nin nodded before leaving.

"Fern has always been like this. Always protecting others without a care for herself. Even when I first met her, I was about five years old. My parents' enemies planted a bomb in my house. My parents didn't suspect anything, but it was too late by then. Fern was passing by our house when she saw the hidden bomb, and she saw me with my parents so she ran inside just before the bomb was about to explode and shielded us for she couldn't get us out in time. We were all safe, none of us harmed but my parents were poisoned just in case the bomb didn't work, so they died anyway.

Fern had lost her left arm protecting us but she already had the metal knee cap. I begged her to stay with me. She looked at me with the most emotionless eyes I ever saw, then seeing my fear, she stayed." Justin looked at her sleeping form in what seemed like regret, or resent. Even sadness. Naruto's anger died down and he too looked at Fern.

"After that, I swore to protect her from anyone or anything. It was the least that I could do for her. She hasn't changed at all since then. She looked the same and acted the same as now. She already had her heart ripped out so I attempted to control her. I made sure that she was protected by everyone. I tried to break her habit of saving people. I thought I did it, but obviously she couldn't stand watching you getting beaten up, Naruto." Fern stirred slightly in her sleep, which caught attention, the medic nin then left and they could talk in peace.

"The main reason for the fight was to see if Fern still had that old habit in her if she watched. I guess I've been getting over protective of her. She's looked after me my whole life and I have always felt that I should protect her..." Justin smiled. SMILED. It was a weak smile but it was there. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"We all sometimes go crazy to protect the ones that we love. But I still don't see why you don't want her to remember or feel?" That was when his smile faded.

"When her heart was ripped out, it was possessed. So if she were to get it back, then there is still a possibility that it would be tainted. Something happened one night when I was 8 years old. The day before the entire Uchiha clan were killed. Fern somehow got a feeling. But that emotion was tainted. I don't know how she got it, but one night she went out, and when she came back, she was covered in blood and a smirk was across her face. Her emerald eyes were purple and menacing looking. I took out that piece of heart when I found the entire Uchiha clan were killed. Ever since then I have been extra careful with her. I didn't want her to remember that again."

"Look at her, Justin! She is feeling again and there is nothing wrong with her! She is normal! Besides, I've heard the rough version of her life before, and I know for a fact that there is nothing wrong with remembering it." Justin stood up and balled his fists.

"Naruto...?" He turned and looked at Fern who was waking up. "Justin...?"

"It's okay, you're in hospital. You're safe." He told her softly, sitting back down. Sasuke left the moment that she woke up and bolted out of the door before anyone would say anything. Fern looked down at her metal arm to see tears falling endlessly down onto it. She looked up at Sakura.

"I'm sorry..." She said wiping away the tears. "I just...just...your...I don't know!" She was still amazed about everything that Justin had said. "I'm sorry for being weak..." Fern's metal hand reached out and gently took hold of Sakura's hand. (Friendly way ppl FRIENDLY WAY!!)

"You're not weak, Sakura." She whispered. "You just haven't found the right strength." She let go and shifted to a more comfortable position before closing her eyes.

"Go home Naruto, Sakura. You can see her at school." Justin's voice was a whisper. He thought of refusing, but then seeing the look on his face he left silently, followed by Sasuke and Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Justin looked at the clock. 12:30AM. He got up to go to the bathroom. He walked down the darkened hallways with his hands in his pockets towards the bathroom. Just as he was finishing, he felt a presence that made him smirk.

"You can't control her forever." Justin's smirk widened.

"Ah, but Kakashi. I'm not the one that you're meant to suss out, am I? Fern's your mission. But trust me, you won't find out anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke slowly opened the hospital door seeing that Justin wasn't in there. He slowly walked over to Fern, who was still sleeping. His gaze fell to her metal arm and then back to her face.

"What are you?" He silently whispered, his fingers playing with the broken braids in his pockets. Fern slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

He stood close to the bed, and they only stared into each other's eyes. Sasuke couldn't move. He was lost in her eyes.

"We are alike you know, Fern." He whispered, reaching out to caress her cheek. "I lost everyone that I love and I am unhappy. You have people who love you," He looked at the gifts that people had bought her later that day and sent it to the hospital then back at Fern, who was still looking at him. "And yet I can see you're also unhappy." She said nothing and only looked at him.

"Love." She repeated. "What is love?" She whispered. Sasuke heard a noise and he made a quick hand sign before leaving.

Justin walked in and closed the door behind him, thinking it was odd that she was awake. He sat down and sighed before going to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I hope Fern gets better soon..._ Naruto thought to himself. _I noticed Sasuke-baka giving her a glare on the way out. But then again, he always gave her a death glare...which is kind of weird because he doesn't know her...sigh...WHY CAN'T I GET TO SLEEP?!_

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	8. Fear, But What are you Afraid of?

Naruto walked down the deserted streets of Konoha, on his way to the Uchiha mansion. Everything was dark, and there was a storm about, but he wouldn't stop. He reached the mansion, but hesitated if he should go in or not. It was the Uchiha mansion, so maybe he shouldn't...to pay respects or something...but he forced himself eventually and was about to walk in when he caught a glimpse of the same ghostly image of Fern right next to the house.

Maybe this certain Fern felt at home here, well, the Uchiha massacre must have been scary, and when he looked at Fern, there was unmistakable fear in her eyes. Once she saw him look at her, she immediately ran away in the opposite direction.

Naruto sprinted after her, but he had to admit, she ran _fast._ As she ran through the rain, she tried grabbing random things and throwing it behind her, just hoping that any of the blunt objects would hit him.

"Get away from me!" She shouted before disappearing into thin air. Naruto stopped in his tracks thinking...ok...? He felt the ghosts presence near off somewhere in the next street and managed to direct her to the hospital that Fern was in. It would make it easier to get that piece back. It was night, so everything was dark. The corridors were dimly lit and the nurses had gone home.

Naruto tried to step as light as he could, walking through the corridors. He sensed the ghost's presence just around the corner, but she felt him too, and ran. Again.

"Wait!" He said running after her. What was the point? Of course she wouldn't do it! He jumped and landed in front of her. She skidded to a halt and he saw the fear in her eyes. She grabbed a little side table and threw it at him. He ducked and continued forward towards her.

She began again with all of the random-throwing-stuff-at-the-innocent-guy while backing away.

"Stay away from me! Leave me alone!" She screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fern woke up from her sleep and looked around. She heard screaming. Something was odd. But Justin was fast asleep next to her, and she felt that she needed to get up. She slowly stood up, her knees nearly failing and began to walk out of the room down the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SSSSSHHHHHH!" Naruto cried and lunged forward before grabbing hold of Fern's shoulder.

"Get away from me!" She ripped away from him, but it was too late, she had disappeared into dust into his hands, forming a red stone like shape. He sighed tiredly before letting it fly towards wherever Fern was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Justin heard a loud scream and bolted upright in his chair. Seeing Fern gone, he sprinted out of the room and ran down the hallways to where the scream had come from. He saw Fern lying on the ground, kicking and screaming at nothing. She was crying and shaking. He quickly picked her up bridal style and began running back to the room, she was gripping onto his shoulders while silver lines of tears ran down her cheeks.

He placed her on the bed and shushed her. She cried into his chest and held onto his shoulders with iron grip. He nearly winced but then realised that she was in more pain than him.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"I'm...sniff...afraid..." She whispered back.

He looked at her for a moment before resting his head onto hers. "...Of what?"

"...him." Justin looked up at her pointed finger to see a hooded figure standing in the doorway. Justin's eyes darkened at the figure standing passively at the door. He couldn't see his face, so he couldn't see what Naruto was feeling. The truth was that Naruto felt better to wear his cloak even though they knew.

"This is what I mean, Naruto. She doesn't want to remember. Look at the pain you're causing!" He growled. The only reply of the hooded figure was to leave.

"Shhhh...Fern."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hospital released Fern a few days later, after constant sleep. She had gotten rounds of gifts that she didn't open. Well she probably did but didn't know what to think of them.

She was currently walking through town with Hinata, who was drinking away at her milkshake.

"Hey it's Neji." Fern looked up to see the brunette walking towards them. Hinata smiled at him and Neji eyed her behaviour.

"It seems that Hinata likes to be herself around you, Fern." He said, still looking at Hinata. "I'm surprised, I haven't seen her this comfortable around people before."

"..."

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes...I just have nothing to say." With that, she walked past Neji, who just stood there confused. Hinata followed Fern away until they saw an old man on the streets. He sat on the edge of the pavement with only a long stick for the blind and wore rages. There was even a brown dog next to him sleeping with his head resting on his paws.

"Come! Come! My eyes are blind but the future isn't!" He had a slight accent but no one could tell where he was from. Hinata stopped and looked at the poor old man. Fern looked at him too, an unsure emotion in her eyes. The man waved his hands in front of their faces and then smiled.

"Fern and Hinata, is it?"

"H-How did you k-know?" Hinata asked, immediately becoming shy again.

"Ah, dear child! I may have lost my sight but not my skill! Come! Let me read your palm! Yes you too Fern!" He noticed Fern taking a step back.

"N-No thanks..."

"Come on, you don't have to pay!"

"I'm not allowed to let anyone read my future or past." The man's smile faded.

"That's not the case though is it? My dear Ghost Child."

"W-what?"

"Dear me, you don't know who you are!"

"No one will tell me, and I can't remember..."

"Why can't you remember? Why can't you...feel?" He was pushing the right buttons that would make her run away, but he knew the answers anyway.

"How do you know this?" She asked, slight fear.

"I'm not the one you fear...a demon...? Naruto...?" She looked hesitant. Hinata was now truly confused. Justin walked up to Fern and Hinata.

"Come on Fern, the Hokage said that you still need more rest before going back to school tomorrow-who's this?"

"Ah! People call me Enrique!"

"...Right. Well come on Fern." Justin took lead and began to walk away. Fern was about to follow when the man took hold of her wrist.

"Are you afraid of Naruto, or afraid of getting back you're heart?" Justin grabbed Fern before she could reply and started dragging her home. Enrique sighed and turned to Hinata.

"They are together aren't they? They aren't meant to be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you know what happens when two people are together as a couple?"

"No."

"They love each other."

"What's that?"

"It's an emotion. You wouldn't understand." She waited for him to say more. "All you should know and remember is that you love me."

"I love you, Justin."

"Good. Now shower and go to bed." She nodded and did what he said.

**Good? Bad? Even worse than that? Review what you think please. Justin is a weird character isn't he? I don't know how the hell I came up with him! :p**


	9. The Make Up and Roses

Sasuke stood in the graveyard alone and silently. He stared down at the gravestone in front of him, it was one that he had to go through trouble to find. It stated the name:

_Fern --_(that bit was chiselled away)

--(That was also worn away, more like broken off)

There was nothing else on the stone. Just those letters and a date. He glared at the stone as if blaming it for something, and then stared at the broken braids in his left hand.

_Who are you?_ He thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was afraid of him...

Naruto huffed to himself. One half of him was angry and frustrated, the other half was disappointed and saddened. He couldn't bring himself to it that she would be afraid of him like so...

He was just trying to help her. He didn't even know that it would hurt her so. But how could he apologize if she was scared of him?

He stood up from his bed, freeing himself of his white sheets that wrapped tightly around his body. He hadn't bothered to change the previous night, and only changed now.

He walked out of the door silently, concealed in his own thoughts, and then shut the door behind him before walking down the streets. He did a Sasuke and stuffed his hands in his pockets, staring at the road before him. He passed a blind old man who was sitting on the edge of the pavement and decided to make his day even worse than it already was.

"Sadness, loneliness, frustration and fear... Aren't those all of the emotions that a person _doesn't_ want?" He said, not looking at the blonde but petting the sleeping dog next to him. Naruto gave him one glance before speeding up his pace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Justin, when you look at me, what do you see?"

"I see a beautiful girl called Fern that won't stop asking questions." He replied with slight irritation in his voice.

"...sorry..."

"Shut up and walk, we'll be late for school."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed tiredly and ate his lunch quietly. He then realised a certain presence, and noticed it was Fern. Her eyes weren't blank as normal, but she looked content. Calm, as she stared down at him. She slowly sat down, looking at his food and then back up at him. Her emotion just unreadable.

_She's afraid of me isn't she? Why is she coming so close to me? I wonder if she likes me again! But I highly doubt it..._

He was going to crack. He could feel it. He jumped up, his forgotten lunch falling to the floor.

"I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU DIDN'T WANT IT! I ONLY WANTED TO HELP YOU I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD HURT YOU SO MUCH! I ONLY WANTED TO HELP! TO HELP I SWEAR!"

"I don't understand Naruto..." He gave her a confused look. She just looked back in thought. "You have been avoiding me all day..." He broke into a smile.

"So you and me are friends?!" He exclaimed, lurching forward and hugged her before he realised what he was doing and immediately pulled back, doing a Hinata and blushing like mad. He began stuttering excuses and rubbing the back of his head. Fern giggled softly and he beamed at her, going now normal colour.

"Yes, Naruto. Friends." She said with a small smile on her face.

"But...won't it hurt you?"

"I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ran out of the classroom. HE WAS FREE!

Thank god he was out of there! Stupid detentions! The cover teacher from yesterday had heard about the fight and gave him, Justin and Fern a detention. According to her, Fern was involved as much as the rest of them and gave her one when she was only helping.

He let out a tired sigh before entering his apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi and Iruka crouched silently in the tree, both of them eyeing the passenger. Justin walked alone through the forest. His walk was confident like he knew where he was going and one hand was in his pocket whereas the other was handing loosely at his side. Kakashi signalled Iruka forward with his fingers once Justin was out of earshot.

Just when they landed in the next tree, Justin was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat down in his seat. Iruka and Kakashi STILL weren't back. Even after a week had gone past. What were they doing? He had gone to visit Iruka but he wasn't home so how could he be 'sick'?

He watched as Fern took a seat next to him, and he smiled at her. She smiled back. A true smile. He had had new determination all week and he had been getting her feeling again. She was like a normal person now, she still was a quiet girl but she showed her feelings. Justin wasn't with her but he was glad that for once he was gone.

"Hello Fern!"

"Hello. How are you, Naruto?" Sasuke and Sakura sat down behind them.

"I'm good! Never been better!" He beamed at her. "What are you doing after class? Maybe we could go for-"

"Fern!" The teacher shouted. She looked up at the old woman. Her expression showed slight confusion. "Someone's here for you." She said, pointing at the door where a boy was standing. He was ginger with freckles and wore some type of uniform. In his hands was a big bouquet of roses.

"W-Well, actually...I need to give these to a...Miss...Fern...?" He said, reading it off the card.Fern raised her hand and the teacher ushered the boy to move faster so that she could continue with the lesson. The boy jerked forwards when he noticed that he was staring at Fern and gave her the flowers before leaving again.

Naruto watched in jealousy as she read the card. It only had the kenji(sp?) love sign on it. But he could tell that it wasn't from a fan boy. Fern's eyes lingered back to the roses again, and smiled slightly before leaving it on the desk.

The cover teacher cleared her throat before carrying on with the lesson of the boring day...

**Please review. I'd like to know what you think.**


	10. The Mall and Murder

"Hey, Fern!" The black-haired girl turned around to meet Sakura. "Would you like to come to the mall? It's me and Ino but I managed to drag Sasuke along. You can bring Hinata too if you want."

Fern and Hinata have always been hanging around before, during and after school. When Justin wasn't around of course. They had become best friends it seems.

"Okay. But I won't be able to come home late." Sakura beamed.

"Of course! I knew you wouldn't say no! Come on their waiting!" Sakura took Fern by the arm and dragged her to her car along with Hinata.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said. "I brought Fern and Hinata along!" She said with a smile.

"Hi!" Ino greeted. Sasuke 'hn'-ed and folded his arms.

"Hello."

"H-hi."

With that they drove off to the mall. Ino was singing happily to herself and was sitting next to Sasuke for she had gotten over him long ago. Sakura was driving and Hinata was staring out of the window along with Fern who Sasuke was giving hateful glances too. Once they arrived Sakura practically dragged them into the shopping centre.

"Get out!" Sasuke snapped angrily at Fern who was deep in thought. She jumped and non-the-less got out when she realised she was dawdling. They all began to walk past the row of shops. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets, Hinata was walking shyly next to Fern and Ino was bouncing along next to Sakura who was happily smiling.

"Oh my god, I need to wash my hair tonight." Sakura whispered as she stopped to look at herself in a shop window that they passed and she stopped and looked closer.

"You know Sakura, you're hair is so nice!" Ino said touching a pink strand of hair. "If only it were blonde...Fern yours is so soft!"

"Oi!" Sakura said, ignoring the blonde. She realised that the shop window she was looking into was a hairdressers. "Let's get our hair done!" Ino squealed happily before dragging Hinata and Fern inside. They didn't bother with Sasuke because they knew he would wait outside.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The woman said.

"Yes, we would all like our hair done!" Sakura said.

"Oh yes, we will give you wash out high lights?" They all nodded their heads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of the girls walked out giggling happily. Sakura had blonde highlights. Ino had black low lights. Hinata had different shades of blue and Fern had red streaks and it was layered all thanks to Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura. That was fun!" Fern giggled along with Ino. Hinata gave a shy thank you but she just waved it all off.

"No problem. My parents had given me extra money because of my birthday coming up."

"Oh yeah, are you having a sleepover as usual?" Ino asked.

"Definatly!"

"Well you tell us when and where and we will be there!"

"Hey Sasuke! What do you think?" She said while striking a pose before breaking into fits of laughter as he took their new hairstyles in one by one.

"You look...nice..." He managed to get out. Ino giggled mentally but knew better than that because he was Sakura's boyfriend! Besides, she had gotten over him ages now. Most of Sasuke's fan girls had given up and moved onto Justin.

"Hey Fern!"

"Hello Naruto!" She waved back at the blonde who was making his way over to her.

"What are you doing here? – What happened to your hair?" Fern laughed.

"It's washable! Don't worry!"

"It looks nice on you..."

"H-Hello Naruto kun..."

"Hey Hinata."

"I need to get home." Fern finally said.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"That would be nice, thank you. Goodbye, everyone."

"Bye!"

"See ya!"

"G-goodbye..."

"..."

There was silence until Naruto decided to speak up.

"So how was your day, Fern?" She chuckled, obviously seeing his nervousness.

"It was good, how was yours?"

"I loved it! I even-"

**POOF!**

"Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"That's me. I was just telling you that I will be in the academy for all your lessons but there will be no missions." Fern giggled as Naruto groaned.

"How loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong?!"

"As long as it takes."

"For what?"

"...Would you look at the time!? I need to go!"

"Wai-"

**POOF!!**

"..Uh...let's keep moving..." He summarised. "Hey, Fern, don't you think Kakashi-sensei has been acting weird?"

"He's had a mission from the Hokage."

"How do you know?"

"Justin told me."

"That teme?"

"...Yeah."

"Why doesn't he want anyone to know about your past? Why can't you even tell me?"

"Justin says it's too dangerous, and that it will be the downfall of every village. He says I shouldn't remember because of what happened to the Uchiha clan. He believes that I had something to do with it."

_But she can't because she would've only have been what...8?_

"...We're here." He whispered and walked her to the doorstep.

"Uh oh..."

"What?"

"Justin doesn't look happy. You better go." Naruto turned and looked into the window. _Jerk..._He cursed.

"I'll see you at school, right?"

"Yeah," She whispered and sighed with relief as Justin walked into the next room. They stared at each other for a while.

_Her eyes are so beautiful now she can feel. But come to think of it there are still things that she can't feel..._

Just as the blonde turned to leave, she whispered. "Naruto,"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..." He turned and smiled, wondering if she was thinking the same thing.

"I'll see you in school!" She smiled back at him.

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye." Once Naruto was out of sight, she sighed and walked into the house where Justin was waiting for her with his arms folded.

"Fern..." He spoke in a dangerous tone. She remained silent. "What are these?" He asked, pointing to the bouquet of flowers on the entry table with Fern's name on it. She looked at the flowers, and then back at Justin.

She slowly walked over to them. They were very nice flowers of every kind. But, there wasn't a name on the card, but she read it again anyways.

_Fern,_

_I cannot yet reveal myself. I don't even know why I am sending these goddamn flowers. You have captured me from the first moment I saw you. I try to convince myself otherwise and I have come to the conclusion that I hate you. I want you near me but I also want to push you away. I can't get you out of my head. You are distracting me from my goals in life. So why do I love it?_

Fern looked up. They both knew it wasn't from a fan boy.

"I don't want this happening again." He said, slipping three knew braids around Fern's neck. Emotion was removed from her eyes as he turned her around to face him.

"These braids are to protect you from any harm. So why do you always put yourself in danger? You know you are not to socialize with people like that. Let alone make enemies. Do you know who sent these to you? No? Answer me!" She quickly shook her head in fear. He stood up straight. "Keep it that way. Things have become more complicated, people are after us and we must both be extra careful. Stay here, take a shower and go to bed. I'll be back in the morning. I have...some business to take care of." With that, he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha in silence. He caught a glimpse of a murder scene. He stopped and examined it. There was yellow tape around the area, the building was in ruins and all of the people inside it were lying on the ground dead with white lines around their bodies that the police had put there. It was strange, because that building was the very same building that held everyone's personal files in Konoha and other various criminal information. He could overhear the news reporter nearby:

"-The police say that each and every one of these 25 innocent people was killed with a 2"5 katana. All members of staff and guardians of different information on criminals all over Konoha were killed. This is the second incident in the same night as Marcus Rankin was also murdered an hour before, by what the police believe by the same person also with a 2"5 katana. Suspicions say that both murders are linked somehow, but the police haven't been able to justify it-"

_Weird...Marcus Rankin is also a guardian of very valuable scrolls. But...his scrolls were on voodoo. What would a person want with that?_

Naruto walked on, not wanting to be part of the crowd that was gathering around the scene, girls grimacing and muttered at how the sight of blood made them nauseous.

He let out his breath in boredom and tiredness as he entered school. Everyone was talking about the two murders that was on the news this morning, or in other words the murder scenes that he passed. His mind was practically buzzing by the time that he sat in his seat for class. As usual, Justin and Fern were there. He greeted Fern with a smile and Justin a glare.

His mind was on nothing as the day went on...

**Review please. I need inspiration to carry on going!**


	11. Meanings and Meetings

"I'll see you later." Sasuke told his girlfriend in his normal emotionless tone. Ino stood next to the couple, waiting for Sakura to go to their next lesson. Sasuke kissed her cheek and left to his lesson which was different to theirs, for once.

"Sakura... Can I ask you a question? But I don't want you to get offended or anything..." Ino said. "Don't you think Sasuke has been acting weird around you?"

"...What do you mean?" In secret, Sakura knew exactly what she was talking about. They were drifting apart. They saw each other, talked with each other but there wasn't that normal atmosphere that was usually there. Sasuke had changed. He used to be calm and always gave her space. Now he was tight and possessive. She hid it all though.

"...never mind. Forget I ever said anything." She looked at her blonde best friend for a moment in deep thought before she focused on the corridor in front of her. They sat down in class and Ino began to talk to Shika happily, no one noticing her sudden quietness. She was in her own thoughts for the rest of the lesson until she had next period, and this time Sasuke was in her class. She sat down in her seat quietly, waiting for the already late sensei to come.

Sasuke took a seat next to her on her left.

"Hello Sakura." Fern greeted as she sat down.

"Hi..."

"What's wrong?"

"..." She was silent. Sasuke stood up and walked to the front of the class to get some pencils for all of them. "It's Sasuke... He's been acting strange..." She whispered in Fern's ear once he was gone.

"Oh!" Tenten interrupted. "I read a book on that kind of stuff! I can't remember the name of the book but it was really interesting! It was all about body language and what certain gestures and how different types of kisses hold a different meaning."

"Thanks TenTen but I don't want to know about different kisses! It's just a relationship hiccup, we'll get over it."

"Oh yeah! I read a book on that too!"Ino interrupted.

"I think I did too, only I couldn't read all of it because Justin called me a baka and said that I shouldn't waste my time on that stuff." She giggled and made an impression of Justin which made everyone laugh. "But he's got free period now so I don't have to go with him."

"Say, Ino? So when Sasuke kisses me will you tell me what it means?" Ino nodded. Sasuke smirked and got the pencils. He heard every word. Sasuke sat down and turned to Sakura. He pulled her into a quick kiss before letting her go. Sakura glanced at Ino, who looked as stiff as a post.

"...It means he's got a lot on his mind and still likes you." She said hurriedly as sensei came in and started her work.

Sasuke smirked, as he knew that she was hiding what it really meant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fern sat on the field with a book in her hands, her eyes going back and forth and her black hair swaying in the breeze.

"Hey Fern-chan!" Naruto greeted and sat next to her. She smiled at him. He wanted to create a conversation. "So...you're reading a book?"

_Of course she is GOD how dumb can you get?!...Now I sound like Sakura..._

"Do you like it?"

_OH COURSE WHY ELSE WOULD SHE BE READING IT?!_

"It's alright I guess..."

Sasuke wordlessly walked up to them and sat down on the opposite side of Fern.

"What are you doing here Teme?" Naruto scowled.

"This is the field Naruto. I can sit wherever I want." The blonde pouted and folded his arms, which Fern smiled at.

_She smiles for only Naruto..._ Sasuke thought. He took Fern's book from her hands and looked at it. Before he could get a proper look at it, she took it from his hands and stood up.

"I'll...er...get some more lunch..." She stuttered before leaving.

"You made Fern-chan leave Teme! Why do you always give her the cold shoulder she hasn't done anything to you!"

_Where did –chan come from?_ "Don't call me that dobe. She's distracted me more than she should." He mumbled before standing up again and leaving after Fern.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Justin was sitting on the couch, reading. Fern walked up to him and he could tell that she was tense. He looked up from his book.

"Justin..."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Justin...Do I...really love you?" His eyes turned hard.

"Yes you do."

"But I...don't...think I do..." Her voice was in a scarce whisper, she was afraid of what the outcome will be.

"You don't?" He played along. "Very well then." With that, he stood and walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was shaking. Quivering. Whatever way you want to put it. She was sitting on the couch at her house next to Sasuke, both of them watching a show on TV. Everything about her and Sasuke was making her nervous and she thought about what Ino said:

"_You two care becoming more distant. You should watch it when that happens in a relationship."_ She was now worrying about it over and over again. She took a glance at Sasuke, he was sitting back into the couch with his hands behind his head and emotionlessly watching the show. He didn't seem to sense her uneasiness. She tore her gaze away from him and back to the TV, but she wasn't really watching it.

She could just imagine them breaking up, he would-

"Sakura, it's over..." Sasuke whispered.

_Eh? It wasn't as bad as I imagined it!_

She then looked at him. The TV remote was in his hands and the TV was off. He was looking at her. It then occurred to her that he was talking about the show! She relaxed and sighed.

"Sakura...what have you...been thinking about?"

"Nothing! Nothing Sasuke-kun!" She squeaked a little bit too fast, her hands waving in front of her face and she gave a sheepish smile. He raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow." With that he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ran down the road to meet Fern. She was waiting for him and smiled when she saw him. He had said that he had wanted to take her somewhere, and she gladly went with him. He took her to the beach where they watched the sunset. Fern took a pebble and through it into the sea, it skimmed a few times before sinking into the water with a 'plop'. Naruto picked on up and threw it, it just landed in the sea with another 'plop'. His shoulder sagged but he perked up again when he heard her laugh.

He plopped down next to her on the sand and they both watched the sunset. Naruto looked at Fern, who was staring into the sunset with a small smile on her face. He so wanted to tell her how much he loved her. But he would never see her again even if he just whispered those words.

"You're so pretty, Fern-chan!" He said instead.

"Thank you..." She blushed. He had given her affection the night before, and she could understand so much more. "Awww! Such a cute dog!" A white dog barked happily at her and she stroked his head.

"Akamaru! Stop!" A boy came up to them.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto greeted.

"Sorry...about him..." He panted. "I don't know what's gotten into him."

"It's okay. He's so cute." Kiba grinned.

"Thanks, I'll be seeing you around."


	12. Sasukes SINGLE!

"Did you make sure that you left it?" Leader asked the two men standing before him.

"Yes, Lead-sama."The taller of the two answered. "We planted the katana into his house, exactly the same one that those ninja were murdered with. The scroll is now also in his possession."

"Good." A smirk crawled onto the leaders face. "That'll teach him. Justin should know that he can never hide from us. As for Fern, she will soon be in our possession. Dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was getting impatient. Just where was she? He let out a long and tired breath before letting his head fall back for a moment. His head snapped back up when an over cheerful Sakura came up to him. Too cheerful for his liking.

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" She greeted. She had long gotten over the fact that they might break up. She smiled, but seeing his stern face, her smile dropped. "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun...?"

"...We're through." He muttered loud enough for her to hear before whirling around in the opposite direction and sped off with his hands in his pockets.

If he had said that any earlier in their relationship, she would have screamed, cried and have a break down. But she had matured into their relationship, and she knew he must have had a reason. Yes, she sounded crazy at the moment, but...she had been losing...her obsession with him. She felt..angered, depressed and saddened. She had a mixture of emotion's running through her right now, but the most was fear. What would happen if all of the ex-fangirls (they gave up and went for Justin once Sasuke started going out with Sakura) found out that Sasuke was...SINGLE?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was confused, to say the least. He would never have thought that he would have found the feeling of obsession from...Sakura's house...

None the less, he returned it and Fern flashed him a smile. He took out another red stone from his pocket that he had collected earlier that was joined to another. Curiosity and Affection. They glided back through to join the other pieces that he had collected and she closed her eyes. He turned around, and before he could leave she had caught his wrist. He slowly turned around to see what she wanted and was surprised as she gave him a tight hug.

"Your feelings...for me. I want to know what they are." She whispered. His breath caught in his throat. He could never tell her, no matter how much he wanted to scream it. He immediately stepped back and ran into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto, it's Sakura's sleepover tonight isn't it?" Fern asked Naruto as they walked out of school. Sasuke was on the other side of Naruto, being...well...Sasuke.

"Yeah! I can't wait!"

"Ten-Ten told me that you play truth or dare, watch movies and other stuff like that. She said something about kissing in that game. But, I don't know how to kiss. How do you kiss?" Naruto turned different shades of red, growing very uncomfortable. The fact that she was leaning into him to look at his eyes wasn't helping either. Her innocence didn't help one bit!

Did he just hear that right? Was she _asking_ him to _show_ her?

No, no, no, no, no, no. NO. She must be asking and wanting _words_.

But...

He couldn't help but imagine them kissing, and went a deeper shade of red. He was so busy fantasising that he didn't see Sasuke roll his eyes at him and grabbed Fern before sealing his lips over hers.

His arms wrapped around her waist and roughly pulled her fully against him. He bit down on her lower lip that made her gasp and he took the chance to let his tongue enter her mouth and strongly caress hers. One hand moved up her back, pressing his palm against her spine on the way, to the back of her head to keep her still as his tongue molested every bit of her mouth. He felt her tense as he griped her waist hard and bit her lower lip again.

THUD!

This time, he let her brake the kiss to look along with Naruto at the trees surrounding them, looking for the intruder. Sasuke took his chance, with her still tightly pressed against him, he dove his head and bit down on her neck. Hard. She cried out but he only bit harder. Moving his mouth back to her lips he licked her tongue before moving his head to her ear.

"I want you." He whispered huskily, before roughly shoving her away from him and turning his head to Naruto.

"That's how you kiss a girl, dobe." He smirked before walking away with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto...

Stood there

...GOBSMACKED.

He had to rub his eyes and pick his jaw off of the ground. Even Fern was shocked, but not as shocked as he was. He was fuming. His eyes the size of plates. He couldn't speak, he had lost his voice. He raised his finger into the air and opened his mouth, but no sound came home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino, to say the least, was more shocked than Naruto. She scrambled up from the ground that she fell onto from shock and hid in the bushes. Of course, Sakura didn't know, but she was spying on Sasuke to see what had happened between him and her best friend...but she hadn't expected to find THAT!

AND Sakura and Fern had always gotten along, what would Sakura think?

She couldn't help but remember the message that he was expressing in that one kiss. She couldn't help but think it was romantic, not matter how back stabbing it was to Sakura. The way he roughly handled her, showing that he had been waiting and wanting her. The way he bit her lip, meaning that jealousy had always risen in him whenever some other boy talked to her. The way he tightly pressed her against him before pushing her away said that he wanted her near, but had always been pushing her away and denying it.

All of it screamed that Sasuke wanted Fern. Even the triumphant smirk on his face. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Sakura even though they had broken up. But enough of Sakura, what was happening to Fern and Naruto?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fern became skiddy, fiddling with her fingers and staring at the ground. Completely uncomfortable with Naruto's glare.

"Fern, what was that?" He asked a bit too harshly that made her look up in alarm.

"I-I..." She stuttered.

"You let him kiss you Fern! And you didn't even resist!" He shouted, letting his anger get the better of her. Her eyes narrowed.

"He's got a strong grip! Besides I never saw YOU stopping him!"

"So you liked it then!"

"Naruto...!...I don't know."

"So you did!"

"Look Naruto! I don't know what to think! And of all the people I would've thought that you would understand! I've trusted you and allowed you to help me to remember everything but you through it all back at me with just one kiss!"

"You don't get it Fern! I l-" He trapped his hand over his mouth from saying those words to her, I love you.

"You what!?"

"I-I can't tell you!" He said sheepishly.

"Why not?"

"I-I-I...JUST CAN'T!" Her eyes hardened.

"If you want it to be that way, then _fine_." She muttered in a dark tone. It just so happened to rain. She stood up straight before turning her back and walking away from him, leaving him in sadness, resent and guilt.

**I'm losing the will to write this story, but in the next chapter Fern is actually captured but I won't tell you by who... anyway plz read and review**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO WRITE IT?!**


	13. Sleepover and balancing past and present

**Thank you everyone for reviewing!**

**Let me get one thing straight:**

**Yes, there are malls and cars and taxis in my fiction, I just thought it would be different to put it in my story so now its slight AU as people would put it.**

**Sakura and Ino do get along in this fan fiction, but I've decided to do it this way.**

**And yes, I am also glad that Sasuke dumped Sakura, I actually hate sasusaku, but I had to put it in for the plot!**

Once Fern had left Naruto, it had ironically began to rain. She wondered down the streets, before she made her way home. She knew that she was late, and expected a bad word from Justin. She glided through the door and Justin seemed to be waiting for her. She didn't want to listen to him anymore and walked past him.

"Fern, I don't want to have to tell you this again-IS THAT A HICKEY?!" Damn, she had forgotten about that. When Sasuke had bitten her. Fern legged it up the stairs before Justin could say another thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto went to Ichirku's (sp?) and sat down. He picked at his pork ramen, and the man behind the counter got curious.

"What's wrong Naruto? You haven't touched your ramen! Is there something wrong with it?" Naruto sat up.

"No...nothing..." He slowly began to eat his beloved ramen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone sat down to play spin the bottle at Sakura's house. Right now it was Naruto, Fern, Hinata, Ino, Sakura(of course), Sasuke (he insisted on coming) and Justin. Justin sat next to Fern. Naruto sat next to Hinata and Sakura, Sakura sat next to Ino who was sitting next to Sasuke who was sitting next to Justin who sat next to Fern (alright now let's go on with it)

They began to play spin the bottle with truth or dare.

"I'm going first!" Ino shouted, grabbing the bottle and spinning it before anyone else could protest. Funnily enough, it landed on Sasuke. "Sasuke! Truth or Dare?! Dare?! Good! KISS ME KISS ME!"

Sakura pounded Ino's head. "Shut up Ino!" Ah, yes. Sakura was back to normal. (Thank God)

Naruto landed Fern, who picked truth, and he racked his brain for the perfect question.

_I am sick and tired of waiting and guessing! I will find out her background_

As expected, she picked truth, and he told her to tell him her whole background. And, as expected, Justin started having a go at him. He didn't even look at the dark-haired boy and only kept his stern glare on Fern, who seemed to be lost, in a daze herself. It was like liquid coming out of her mouth, she couldn't stop it.

_Heh,_ Sasuke smirked to himself._ Naruto would've hit that spot sometime. Justin can't hide her true self forever, and it's coming out through words._

"Before we came to Konoha, we have always been travelling around. We couldn't afford to be seen after the Uchiha's were massacred-" Justin's hand clamped over her mouth. He put two fingers down the collar of her shirt and again felt the braids broken. His eyes narrowed.

_So maybe her past must be revealed..._Justin thought to himself, and smirked. He was beginning to like Naruto. He wasn't what met the eye. Just like Fern. She was quiet and serene. But he knew she was the total opposite.

"Maybe it was meant to be." He whispered, looking straight at Sasuke, then at Naruto.

_Sasuke fits the description, and Naruto has already brought himself in too far._

"Naruto, you and me, outside." He gave a stern glare, totally angered that he would have to reveal things so early.

Sakura, sensing the tension began declaring.

"Alright everyone! Hinata, you're turn!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto waited silently for Justin to speak. He didn't want to say anything, for he knew that Justin was just thinking for a moment. His spine tingled, he was finally going to know the truth. Fern was dragged outside too, both pairs of emerald and blue eyes were on Justin.

"I guess there is something that we need to sort out." He whispered more to himself. Turning his head over his shoulder to make sure that no one was eaves-dropping he began his speech.

"After I'd met Fern, and after the accident...."His eyes grew dark for a moment. "I made sure that I'd grow stronger to protect her. When I was nine years old, the night after the Uchiha massacre, we left to travel around villages.

Two reasons, I, for one, I had to become stronger, and challenged many opponents until I was more powerful. Second, Fern had something to do with the massacre, but I don't even know how. She had a flicker of emotion in her eyes that I hadn't seen before when she came home that night, but later it was gone. At first I thought I had imagined it and but then the massacre got out, and only eight year old Sasuke was left. I knew she was linked somehow, so we left the village.

When I thought it was safe enough, we entered Suna and asked for an escort to take us back to Konoha, where evidently we were forgotten. But I know that there's something, Naruto."He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Do you recognise her? ...No? ...Not at all?" Naruto shook his head. But he lied. Her eyes were suspiciously familiar.

"You mean you don't remember the one person that saved you from death? She saved your goddamn life when you were just a kid!" Why was he getting so angry all of a sudden? "She took you in with us and cared for you. She allowed you a place to stay with us, for about a year before we left." Naruto had no idea what he was talking about. He looked back into the eyes of the quiet girl, who was strangely looking back at him with confusion. He looked back at Justin when he carried on talking.

"You see, Fern is what they call the Ghost Child, who is believed to have mastered death and reincarnation. She does not remember anything of her previous lifetimes, but now that you're giving her her emotions back, she's beginning to remember. I realise that I can no longer keep it from her."

"Because Fern is oblivious to the power that she holds, she is targeted by many criminals and enemy villages. Konoha is the worst place that we could live in, but since what happened was so long ago it is that Konoha has forgotten it. Did you hear of the murder in that tower the other day where loads of documents were stolen?" Naruto gave a faint nod. "They were the last seen documents of the Ghost Child, which the Hokage had hidden them behind the safe, but they were stolen. The only thing left was a katana."

_How does he know? Not even the press knows what those documents are..._

"But for the truth of Fern's past, I'd rather not go into detail, but the main outline is still, very tragic. Fern was one of the poor folk, an orphan. She had many connections and many friends. Her best friend was called Kyuubi."He paused as Naruto's breath hitched. Something was familiar about this story.

"Anyway, one day it turned out that she had a twin sister, who happened to be the princess of Konoha. Fern was taken in, much to the princess's disgust. She was hated among the princess's friends and the princess herself. She went from rages to riches. She was treated like she was never poor from her parents, and was ignored by the other women in the castle.

Then, one day an old woman came to their castle. The princess demanded the old woman to leave, but insisted on seeing Fern. Fern took her in, and noticed that she was dying at an alarming rate. The old woman spoke of death overcoming the village, and warned Fern that demons would overtake the town within the next week. Fern was warned that she would be possessed, and died before she could finish her sentence.

Indeed, the demons did take over Konoha, in search of Fern. When she refused to give in, her family were brutally killed, and the Raven that she loved. Death overcame the village, and she ripped her heart out to save the people of Konoha, and the power of it scattered her heart over Konoha, killing all demons that were in its presence. In that, she died, hoping to find her Raven once again."

Naruto felt a small tear cascade down his cheek.

_She's been through so much... But there are still things left unanswered._

There was a gasp, and both males head turned towards Fern, whose emerald eyes were filled with shock. Her eyes screwed shut and she clenched her head tight with her hands.

"No...."She whispered and began shaking. "It hurts....so much... It hurts, Justin!" She screamed. With that, she collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Sasuke, Sakura and Ino ran outside to see the commotion and gasped at the unconscious girl in Justin's arms.

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I haven't updated in months! *cries* I'm so sorry I just didn't have enough reviews. In order to keep on going, I want another 4 reviews. Pweety plz? I promise dat next chapter will be more interesting!**


End file.
